My Swan Princess
by Rakusa
Summary: NOT "Disney" or original story, it has elements of the cartoon, like a lot of the same songs, but if I ever finish it, it will all make sense, it's a what would have happened if people were presented with something else. NOT J&E, Discontinued.
1. My Swan princess

MY SWAN PRINCESS  
  
(Has almost nothing to do with the movie, except the songs and some of the words. -_~)  
  
03/10/03 ___  
  
I was going to just put out feelers, if you reviewed i would post more, but... here's the first 4 chapters. "She is mine, she's beautiful, what could anyone want besides that?" Prince Endymion was as lost as men, in his position when confronted with love  
  
___  
  
~~~Chapter 1~~~  
  
The year 1654, in England when it was split apart into different kingdoms, all met together for a birthday celebration for a young princess of the age of 7 months. The prince of a visiting queen, who was about 3, had given the baby a necklace, a golden chain, and a small ruby at the base. The baby grabbed the necklace and gurgled happily.~~  
  
At that time the parents, the baby's father, who was the only parent left after the baby's mother passed away, and the queen came upon the same idea. Every summer they would get their children together in hope that they will marry. They looked at each other confirming they both agreed. The father did the symbol of agreement, by placing a closed fist over his chest. The chest plate bared the image of a black dragon. The queen on the other hand touched her necklace of a white swan. They were in agreement.~~~  
  
What nobody noticed however was a man with dark hair in the background with dark green eyes leering at the crowd. He was the enchanter of another kingdom planning his own demise against that Kingdom. One that was in perfect harmony with the others, that if it got overthrown, then the rest would soon fall, if attacked. He slipped away in silence and nobody noticed the sinister laugh that threatened to impede the nice quite day.~~~ 


	2. My swan Princess 2

~~~Chapter 2~~~  
  
I use a lot of words from the movie, so a lot of it belongs to whoever wrote the Swan Princess. I used it to enhance my story, not to just forthright steal it from them.  
  
Endymion.  
  
Rianet  
  
Both (look above)  
  
---King -William---  
  
___Queen -Babbet___  
  
_-_Both queen and King-_-  
  
Endymion's best friend  
  
Endymion and his best friend together.  
  
Endymion, his best friend and Rianet together.  
  
(This song will change and not have anything to do with the story after the first crowd. Because it doesn't fit, but I thought you may like to know the rest of the song. Well I lied, it has very little to do with it.) ___  
  
The summer that follows the princess's 5th birthday, the prince- Endymion would meet the Princess Rianet. To the Queen, King William smiled. "Dear Babbet, as lovely as ever, and who might this strapping young man be? Young Prince Endymion no doubt."  
  
"Welcome to our fair kingdom, dear William, and to you young princess." The King pushed the Princess towards Endymion. "Go on Endymion." The queen laughed as Endymion wouldn't budge. Then she urged him sharply. "Go on." All the while smiling at the king in pleasantries.  
  
"Hello Princess Rianet, I'm very pleased to meet you." He grumbled never looking at her.  
  
Rianet, nice and took a curtsied, replied. "And pleased to meet you Prince Endymion." He ran away from her. That ended her politeness he couldn't even try!  
  
His mother sent him back with a firm warning. He grimaced as he took her hand; looking at it in disgust he kissed the back. "Yuck!" And wiped his mouth while she whipped her hand off on her soft pink dress in disgust and glaring at him. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
"I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer. I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
She put up her fists as he tried to come near her.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"He looks conceded."  
  
"What a total bummer."   
  
"If I get lucky, I'll get chicken pox."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Endymion disappointed he couldn't have fun this summer, and Rianet believing him to be self absorbed, both turned to their respective parents, yet neither helping them out, and insisting they had to talk to each other. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So happy you could come."  
  
"So happy to be here."  
  
"How I'd like to run."  
"This is not my idea-"  
"This isn't my idea-"  
  
"Of fun."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Endymion pushed Rianet out of the way and stormed out of the palace grounds. Rianet followed running after him. The parents looked at each other in dismay. The parents talked while the children sword fought. Rianet tripping Endymion on the steps and jumping on him.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
---"The children seem to get along quite nicely."---  
  
___"We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks."___  
  
---"My dear king William that's my point precisely." ---  
  
___"It's such good parenting."___  
  
---"And politics. So happy we agree."---  
  
___"I think we got a deal."___  
  
---"Endymion's quite a catch." ---  
  
___"This is my idea."___  
  
---"This is my idea."---  
  
_-_"Of a match."-_-  
  
---"And such fun." ---  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
The parents talked of nothing but uniting their kingdoms through their children. Both having a good time in the company of each other. Debating whether or not the other thought of it, and how good their child was for the other's. Endymion tried to trap Rianet behind a pillar and she hit his back with her wooden sword. They crossed their parent's path and got pulled apart. 


	3. My swan princess 3

~~~Chapter 3~~~ ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
- (Scene change, uh, 7 years.)  
  
___"Good heaven's child, don't dawdle. We can't keep Endymion waiting."___  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
King William yelled exasperated at his daughter, this was the 3rd time in a row she did this, couldn't one of them learn? They were late as it was, and the king was stuck on the ground waiting for Rianet to come down. So far she looked like an average 12 year old, maybe had a few too many freckles, but was fine other then that. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I haven't packed or washed my hair, and father I get sea sick."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Rianet pulled at her long black hair, currently placed in twin braids, she looked down at her father. And made a face, she wasn't looking forward to the trip, and as her best friend had said earlier, at least it's worth it for the end result, but this time there was no good end result, she was stuck with that lousy prince! ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
---"They soon will be arriving. Is that the respect you're showing??"---  
  
"If you make me kiss her hand again, I swear I'm gonna be sick."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Queen Babbet had finally gotten through the door and saw her son's room looking atrocious and playing with his bow and arrow. She in frustration tried to keep her cool. He just ignored her and replied with the usual teen attitude.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
___"One day Prince Endymion will be her intended."___  
  
---"Splendid."---  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
But all was better for the queen when William came; she put her positive attitude back into place. She now had reinforcement, and a reason to keep at her willful son. But was annoyed when Endymion and his best friend Jadeite decided to throw a tomato at her.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"We've tried all summer but we just can't loose her."  
  
"Hey fellas wait up."  
  
"Quick, put on some speed."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Jediete and Endymion kept trying, even going down a banister to try and loose her, but she kept right with them. She only thought, there weren't that many kids around as it was, why not stay with people she knew?"  
  
But they kept trying to get away from her. They finally climbed their tree fort and pulled the ladder away. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"When picking teams,  
  
"Or friends."  
  
"I never choose her."  
  
"You'd think she'd take a hint and learn to read."  
  
"This really isn't fair."  
  
"We really couldn't care."  
  
"Boys it's all or none."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
She called from the bottom that it wasn't fair that they could hide out with each other, while she had no one. Still thinking the same as earlier, with boys, it's both of them or nobody to talk to.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
"This is not my idea"  
  
"This isn't my idea."  
  
"Of fun."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Rianet in a show of anger kicked a supporting beam and the tree house fell. All three of them got hurt. Rianet and her father left on horseback. As they went through town, the people were singing about them to pass the day along.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
[crowd.]  
  
"Long before they met. Endymion and Rianet were destined to be wedded."  
  
"However as anyone could see. The only point on which they didn't disagree. That the very thought of summer time was dreaded."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Both Endymion and Rianet had dreaded the future summers. Going to great lengths to stay away from each other. The only thing they could agree on it seemed. But the following summer was different then any they had experienced before. 


	4. My swan Princess 4

~~~Chapter 4~~~ ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
- (This is where it changes Rianet is 15, Endymion is 17.)  
  
[normal]  
  
"She tries to talk me into playing dress up. She's always flirting with the castle guards."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Rianet was a very beautiful girl her long black hair shone. But that's not what had Endymion's attention this time. The fact was she was ignoring him now to talk to her friend. The lovely Princess Serenity of another town across the boarder, best friends with Rianet. Serenity had long blond hair always in a braid, over her shoulder. Rianet had a similar plait, and when having to talk to him, she insisted on playing dress up. Endymion would use the palace's trophy and pretend he was a lion to scare them., she was joining Rianet in flirting with the guards. And Endymion would watch them together. His friend Jadeite was rather mistaken in his analysis, he believed he liked one of those scrawny flirty twerps.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I think you really sort of like her, 'fess up."  
  
"I'd like her better if she'd loose at cards. Four sevens and a ten."  
  
"I think I won again."  
  
"Every time she's won."  
  
"This I my idea."  
  
"This isn't my idea."  
  
"Of fun."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Rianet and Serenity played cards with them. Rianet always won, and that's when they started to become better friends. Endymion finally admitted that Rianet was good at something better then him. Jadeite teased him that Rianet's alluring violet eyes captured him when he saw her in her purple fashion dress with the sash coming down to a v at her waist. Rianet always had the same ruby necklace on that pulled out the colors of her dress nicely. Jadeite and Serenity got along fine, since the beginning. So Endymion teased him back that Serenity had pulled him to her side when she only glanced at him while wearing her yellow summer dress and sparkling blue eyes. While they won at cards, neither of them could find any fun in loosing to a girl.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
[crowd]  
  
"We need a royal wedding, I'd love to be invited. At least we'll get a holiday to rest our plows and axes."  
  
"Some day these two will marry."  
  
"Two lands will be united. And will some luck their marriage will result in lower taxes."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Every summer after that Endymion got along better with both of them. Some days though he was stuck alone with Serenity while Jadeite was home and Rianet was with her father, talking about something.  
  
Then other days Serenity and Rianet both seemed to disappear and he and Jadeite were together. Yet other days, days that seemed plotted and calculated on all accounts Endymion and Rianet were together.  
  
Serenity one day while braiding Rianet's hair mused. "I don't see why you hated Endymion, he's positively charming."  
  
Rianet countered. "Then why is when you got sent to Lord Malachite's stable for a week you came back absolutely hating him? He seemed quite charming to me." Rianet was completely innocent, wasn't she?  
  
"But he was a punk at that time, you didn't know him when he was younger, he had to grow to become a better person and somebody I could respect and like in the end."  
  
"Exactly." Rianet smiled. Serenity laughed and pushed her off the chair she was sitting on.  
  
That time when they left, Rianet threw a tomato at an unsuspecting Endymion, and it hit him square in the chest, splattering his face. Queen Babbet laughed, she was wondering when Rianet would get him back. 


	5. My swan princess 5

~~~Chapter 5~~~ ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
- (5 years, both girls are 20, Jadeite is 21, turning 22, and Endymion is 22.)  
  
[normal]  
  
___"What if Rianet doesn't go for the merger?"___  
  
---"Urge her!"---  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Their parents sensing that although they don't hate each other any more, there's still a sense of dread coming from both for an upcoming wedding.  
  
So that winter they sent letters back and forth. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
- (That summer)  
  
"For as long as I remember, we've been told we'd some day wed. Every June until September."  
  
"All their pushing and annoying hints."  
  
"I've got bruises with their finger prints."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Serenity came along this time, but she doubted she would ever come again. As her father and help, Jasper, were hauling off Rianet, Serenity sat in the carriage and watched. She set a sympathetic smile to her friend and when they went inside Jadeite helped her out after coming from the garden, seeing them arrive.  
  
"Hello Princess Serenity, as beautiful as always."  
  
"Thank you Jadeite, it's a pleasure to see you again." She responded. "What do you suppose the urgency is this time?"  
  
"Haven't you heard? No, probably not, it hasn't gotten to your kingdom yet for fear that Rianet would hear and never come out, despite all forces." Jadeite took her arm in his and strolled inside.  
  
"Jadeite stop teasing me. What is going on? Should I be shocked at the out come?" Serenity laughed.  
  
"Shouldn't you be married off by now? You can't tell me you haven't had any offers, because if you haven't, I'll be the first, and you can't refuse me." Jadeite joshed.  
  
"I've had offers, just none I wanted, nobody I even knew, unless you count the half hearted one Lord Malachite offered me while looking around trying to avoid my gaze, when I told him no, he seemed so relieved that I couldn't be mad at him. Then he turned around and ran into my cousin, and pulled her outside with him. I believe they'll be getting married in some point."  
  
"Oh, I suppose they'll be getting married in the near future."  
  
"You're right, I suspected as much when I saw them kissing on the Terrance before he asked me out of pure etiquette. But you're avoiding the subject- oh!! You little scoundrel! And they call you a commoner, I suppose your staying around the palace had something to do with your education, and slyness." She pouted. "You tricked me!" She hit his shoulder. "They're planning to marry the two of them off this summer?"  
  
"No, this week." Jadeite took off from her shocked face. Serenity chased after him.  
  
"I'm going to get you for that, you shouldn't have lead me astray!" She called as she ran through a door hoping to cut Jadeite off.  
  
Meanwhile Endymion got pushed into a hallway with only two doors, the one he came out of, and one across from him. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"I can do much better I am sure."  
  
"He's so immature." (Serenity sings this while thinking of Jediete.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Endymion braced as the door opened, expecting the worst and almost gasped at the sight.  
  
Serenity ran through the door, and ran into the sight of Endymion. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"I see him smiling and my knees start buckling. (I see inside him and my doubts are gone.) (She doesn't sing this, just couldn't place it any place else.)"  
  
"She started out as such an ugly duckling, and somehow suddenly became a swan."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Serenity was weak at the knees when Endymion turned and smiled at her. Endymion had never thought Serenity was ugly, but he never thought of her as beautiful, sadly mistaken in his dislike of girls and anything that had to do with Rianet that dealt with looks at the very least.  
  
"Ah, hello Endymion." Serenity smiled brightly. "Have you seen Jadeite run through here? I was just trying to get him back for something he said."  
  
"Uh, no, no." He blinked. "Nice to see you again Serenity." ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
-(here they're not talking, just thinking, Well Serenity says the first line.)  
  
"So happy to be here."  
  
"'Till now I never knew,  
  
"It is you I've been dreaming of."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"I have to go Endymion. I'll see you around." She slipped back out of the room and lent heavily against the door, wishing she were in Rianet's position, everything would have been much easier. Now she had to watch her friend who didn't like him so far, and Endymion get married. Then she saw a flash of blond hair. She grinned, and put her feelings aside as she chased Jadeite through the hallways. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"He's so immature." (Rianet sings this when she's forced into the room with the bewildered Endymion, still stunned at the sight of Serenity. This one is actually suppose to go before, I see him smiling and my knees.but I have this twice for pure self purpose.)  
  
"This is my idea."  
  
"This is my idea."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Rianet glanced at Endymion. Still the same old poppycock. Then she saw Jadeite pop his head in looking around and seeing them slipped back out, but not before she registered the shock face of the man who she considered a somewhat friend. She grinned, Jadeite turned out to be very handsome.  
  
But that's not what the people watching the scene thought while watching them, hoping for something to happen. Music started to blare as the king and queen danced around together singing. The servants joining in.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
_-_"What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion."-_-  
  
[crowd]  
  
"This is my idea. Such a good idea. This is my idea. Such a good idea. What a good idea. Such a powerful and magic potion. This is exactly my idea.. of love."  
  
[normal]  
  
"This is my idea."  
  
"This is my idea."  
"This is my idea, of-" (Endymion and Rianet kept getting cut off.)  
  
{Higher beings?}  
  
"Love."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Arrange the marriage!" King William shouted with joy.  
  
"That's a splendid idea dear William!" The Queen joined in.  
  
"WAIT!" Endymion crushed their hopes. "Let Rianet and I talk about what we want to do first, if we really want to get married or not, and this time without the interference and animosity."  
  
"I agree. You people are jumping to conclusions." Rianet backed Endymion up. Serenity and Jadeite, who was pinned under Serenity when she finally caught him, watched the scene with a sigh, there were still problems.  
  
Serenity looked down to Jadeite. "What do you think will happen?"  
  
"I think-" Jadeite sat up suddenly and pinned Serenity under him, he grabbed her hair in one hand and tapped her nose with the other. "That I still have a chance at Rianet and you, Endymion. He hasn't spoken much of you guys this past year, but I don't doubt that he likes you."  
  
Serenity pushed at him. "They're coming this way, do you want to give them the wrong idea?" She hissed.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen you this scared." Jadeite mocked, lowering so an elbow was on the ground by her head. "But as for giving the wrong idea, I think when you asked Endymion where I was, was enough."  
  
"I suppose, but I'm not scared, just worried, if we do something now, we'll never get the chance to fix it later."  
  
"All right." Jadeite got up and helped Serenity as well while Endymion and Rianet came through the door. They stared in shock, and awe at their respective people that they liked. Serenity winked at Rianet before the black haired friend could turn away with a blush.  
  
"Perhaps I could intervene for a moment with my friend Endymion? It will take just a minute, I have to set her straight before you can finish your discussion." Serenity smiled, all nodded, nobody able to say no to her.  
  
The three future rulers of the three kingdoms in balance stared for a while before Jadeite looked at them strangely as if urging them to continue. "Come Serenity, lets talk in this corner." Rianet had hoped that Serenity would not tell her that Jadeite and her planned to marry, While Endymion and Jadeite had their own conversation.  
  
"I do not like Jadeite any more then just a friend." Serenity said bluntly with no eloquence, none was needed, and she bounded off in a skip, forever the spirit free young woman she was. Rianet smiled wickedly and looked back towards the two men, Jadeite was leaving as well. She and Endymion had very little to discuss, if all went well. They left through another door, into another room, and talked. An hour later they went back into the grand hall where everybody was waiting. Serenity and Jadeite were talking off to the side. "Guess who's coming to this place in a week?" Serenity whispered excitedly.  
  
"Who?" Jadeite asked, neither seeing the two black haired people coming in.  
  
"My parents, they'll finally get time away enough to come here. The only time they've seen Rianet, was when she came to visit for Christmas once. I'm so happy, I don't get to see them very much, and recently I've joined Rianet instead of being stuck at home with my lovesick cousin and nobody else."  
  
Endymion cleared his throat. "Excuse me every one, we have an announcement to make, we're not getting married!"  
  
Everyone but Serenity and Jadeite stared at them in shock. Queen Babbet blubbered and almost fell over. "All these years of planning wasted!" She came about and pulled Endymion out of the room.  
  
"But mother, you don't understand, I don't love her."  
  
"So? Now we have to find another princess for you, who could possibly stand you, and your I don't love yous."  
  
"But mother, that's the point! I found another princess! One that loves me in return, and I'll announce it to you and everybody else in 2 weeks. Rianet and I talked; this is what must be done. Now, I'd like to go back in there."  
  
This time when they entered Jadeite was again talking in a secluded corner but this time with Rianet. "Everyone, now that Endymion is back in here, I'd like to make an announcement of my own. King William, may I have your daughter's hand in marriage?"  
  
William was surprised but agreed. "I see you already have it son, but I'm not so sure about your upbringing." He tisked.  
  
"Oh, dear King, he has plenty to back him up when we say he's smart, in both street and royal, he's going to be a great ruler." The queen absolutely beamed now knowing that her son did plan to marry, a princess as well.  
  
"Well if you say so, but there's still a matter of uniting our lands." He reasoned.  
  
"Oh, we'll talk about that later! During the winter months I suppose! But I fear there'll be too many weddings this season as it is."  
  
Serenity and Endymion met in the back, out of the way, silently cheering their friends' relationship on. "Isn't it marvelous? I knew they'd end up together."  
  
"Yes, as did I. I feared though, that perhaps you liked Jadeite to some degree, and I didn't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Don't worry about me too much Endymion." She titled her head to the side trying to figure something out. "Do you suppose your mom, and Rianet's dad will get married?"  
  
"Probably, that's why I believe they were pushing so hard for Rianet and I to get married, so they could spend more time together. Perhaps it has been a diversionary tactic to the public all along. How are your parents? I heard they were coming to this kingdom next week I believe it was?"  
  
"Yes, though my cousin and Lord Malachite are coming as well. They have had some time together, alone, to become more love sick then those two over there will be. When do you believe they'll be married?"  
  
"As soon as possible if I know anything about them. Rianet was never one to wait, all my life she was trying to prove something, and I think she finally did."  
  
"That I can believe, at first she was trying to keep up with you guys, then she was trying to prove that she didn't need either of you to have fun, and finally she proves that she can survive, but she'd rather not without Jadeite. Also that she can choose her own husband and disrupt her parent's plans."  
  
"Would you like to go into town with me now that we're not being stuck in the palace?"  
  
"I would be delighted. Do you think you ruined your people's plans as much as your father?"  
  
"No, not really, hold on." Endymion raised his voice. "Mother, we're going out."  
  
He offered his arm and they left together. King William whispered to the queen. "Do you think they like each other?"  
  
"No, they're just good friends. Serenity would never fall for him, he for her either, though that girl is such a sweet heart, she talked to me these last few years about random things."  
  
"Too bad, it'd be nice to have her as a step daughter in law." The king winked suggestively. "Maybe in a winter month, a quiet ceremony?  
  
"I agree." She wrinkled her nose. "But now you have to help plan for your daughter's wedding." 


	6. My swan princess 6

~~~Chapter 6~~~  
  
Endymion and Serenity hadn't seen each other for the last 5 days, they spent the first and second day together in the last week, but Serenity got roped into helping prepare for the wedding and she was now the bride's maiden of honor. Endymion got pulled into being the best man, so they had their own things to attend to. Serenity in her free time was making sure everything was good for when her parents came to stay; they were coming later that day.  
  
"Serenity, where are you?" A voice sing-song-ed through the hallways. Rianet was calling her, probably wanting to chatter for a while. Serenity was in awe of her friend, she heard of people getting cold feet, but Rianet seemed totally in control of her emotions.  
  
"Over here Rianet!" Serenity was telling where to hang a balloon for the pre-wedding feast. Serenity's stomach growled in anticipation. She hadn't had a decent meal in about a month. Before coming for vacation she had spent time talking to a French Kingdom about holding off all trade arguments until the summer was over, and the heat stopped getting to them, though she knew it was best not to discuss it either when people get tired of the ugly winter when it went on for so long. The food at the grubby pub was sickening and her stomach protested to eating another bite there after the first one.  
  
"Serenity, you look utterly exhausted, perhaps you should lie down in the sun for an hour or two, I can take over for you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm not the only princess you know. Plus you have had two burdens this whole week, ones that you should have assigned to servants, but you had to make sure it was perfect." Rianet hugged her friend. "That's what I was drawn to you at first, your attention to detail, nothing is too good for your friends."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then, around 5?"  
  
"Yes, and I'll see to it that the best servant with a great eye for good design finishes everything up. I'll talk to the queen about not giving you anything else to worry about."  
  
"Thank you. I think I'll do as you suggested." Serenity bolted out the doors before anybody could change their mind. But as she lounged upon the long chairs she fell asleep, and that's where Endymion found her later that night. Jadeite gave him time off after seeing Rianet in the hallways and decided he wouldn't need Endymion anymore. Endymion didn't think so anyways. So he set out to find one very elusive person that he had looked for the last hour before finally seeing her by the pool, in a simple green dress, and deep asleep. He knelt down by her side and called to her.  
  
"Serenity, Serenity, wake up girl." She mumbled something and stopped. He put his hands on her shoulders, gently shaking her and her eyes slowly opened. "Hey, sleepy head, if you don't wake now, you'll never sleep tonight."  
  
"Is this a dream?" She yawned.  
  
"No, come on, your parents are bound to arrive at any time. I'll check for a servant to bring you a cup of ginseng tea."  
  
"No thank you Endymion, I'll be awake." She stretched. "I must have been more tired then I thought."  
  
"You had a busy week. Let's go inside where it's a little cooler, I think that's why you're so tired." He didn't even wait for her to try to stand; he just picked her up very easily and walked inside. There he set her on her feet. "Hope your awake now, because they're starting to announce your family."  
  
"Oh." She wined. "I don't look good enough to meet them now! They'll take one look at me and decide me not fit, and keep me in my bed until it's time to leave." She shook her head.  
  
"Let's just go down now and greet them, I'll try to sway them to let you out of your room." And maybe into mine in a few weeks? He thought hopefully.  
  
They entered the bottom to the entrance just as Serenity's parents were coming in. Serenity cheered and ran up to hug them both. Afterwards she pulled back. "Daddy, what's wrong? You look awfully worried, and strained."  
  
"Nothing honey, just business." Her father lied.  
  
"Liar." She declared. "If it's business you'd be able to tell me, so what is it?"  
  
"Lestat has decided to use his abilities for evil purposes, we found out, and we attacked before he could do anything, but he escaped." He patted his daughter's head. "That's all for now, we just want to enjoy this month with you. I hope to meet your friend again, she was such a nice girl."  
  
"Actually she's getting married."  
  
"I can't believe King William pulled it off, I guess you do have to introduce them young and keep at it until they finally like each other. So when is Endymion getting hitched to the young bride?"  
  
"Oh, daddy, it's not Endymion, but Jadeite, you remember him, right? He was my escort back home last time when Rianet caught the terrible illness."  
  
"But I thought he and you were-"  
  
"No daddy, we're friends, have been for a very long time."  
  
"Husband, perhaps we should let our daughter eat, she looks terribly thin."  
  
"Your right, of course Claudia."  
  
"Of course I'm right Louis." The queen chided. She didn't have her daughter's looks; she had a different beauty, one of sophistication and delicacy. "What's wrong girl, nobody feeding you?"  
  
"It is not that mother, I am sorry I concerned you." She smiled, before hugging them both again. "Now, I should bring you to your room, I picked it out personally, and redecorated it so it fit your needs."  
  
"Your much too kind Serenity." Her mother mused affectionately. "I hope you didn't go to any great lengths."  
  
Serenity shook her head. "No bother really." She turned around ready to introduce Endymion to them, but he was no longer there, she frowned but said nothing concerning that. "Now to your room, we'll have a servant send up the bags."  
  
"And you'll tell me all about the wedding won't you? What your part is in it, and when it's happening." Her mother giggled like a schoolgirl with her daughter as they headed to their room. Only Serenity's father lagged behind, watching his women, he should never have introduced Serenity into the life of a settler. Her husband should have done it all for her, he was worried that Serenity may yet be effected by it. And now this business with Lestat, things were not right at all.  
  
King Louis felt like he was being followed, he looked around and saw nothing, but did not see Endymion watching the family from afar. He knew now for sure that Serenity was suppose to be his wife, so he could care for her, and cherish her until the end of time. A mutual love blossomed between them, and they'll forever be together. 


	7. My Swan Princess 7

~~~Chapter 7~~~  
  
The wedding went off without a hitch; Jadeite and Rianet were married and were currently away on their honeymoon for a week. Endymion planned to propose when they got back for a few days, this gave him more time to gain the trust from King Louis. The wedding had taken place, in the yard of the palace, where a water-stream not quite a waterfall, fell and lots of grass covered the area for acres upon acres. The wedding party was large, and it lasted the whole day as well as most of the next day, until about after the sun set for that second day. The couple left after that. The bride was beautiful, Endymion even admitted that when she came to receive his blessing, and he got a warning from Jadeite in all good humor, that he can't have her now that he thought Rianet was beautiful, she was his.  
  
Endymion had replied slyly and hidden to Jadeite that there was only one girl for him, and that was a blond that always seemed to disappear at the oddest times. Jadeite moved onto Serenity and she hugged him. "Good luck ol' chum. Best of wishes to ye both. But sir, watch out, for if I ever hear you did wrong by her, you'll have me to contend with." Serenity leered menacingly. He grabbed her into a headlock.  
  
"I'm so scared princess, what you going to do, talk me to death?" Rianet stopped him from continuing by kissing him and he forgot all about trying to pay Serenity back. Rianet stopped by Jasper and he said something to her, which she nodded. He leaned her back and kissed her cheek. Jadeite kidded that he could let go of her now she was a married woman.  
  
Serenity meanwhile at Endymion's measuring gaze gave him a wink and straightened out her hair. "How's that o holy one? Is my hair fine now? Or do I have to hide until my hair magically fixes itself?"  
  
"You are such a smart-alec." He shook his head. "That tongue of yours is going to have to be cut out. It'll get you into trouble one of these days."  
  
"I'm sure there's a much better way to halt my tongue then cutting it out." Serenity responded suggestively.  
  
"Perhaps I'll find it later." Endymion winked playing along.  
  
"I should hope so." She pursed her lips before walking away to join her family.  
  
Now Jadeite and Rianet were on their honeymoon, they went to a beach resort and the crowd was at a loss to do now that their entertainment disappeared. They did not know they'd have another from the same group.  
  
"Endymion!" Serenity laughed as she ran away from him. He was chasing her through the courtyard, women of high statue sat with the queens watching with distaste.  
  
"That is improper behavior for a prince and princess." One lady whispered to another.  
  
"I on the other hand find it marvelous that they can enjoy their time together while they still can, don't you Queen Claudia?" Queen Babbet chided the lady.  
  
"Yes, I haven't seen my daughter have so much fun in a long time, I've been too busy, and I wish she would never have my schedule and enjoy it now while she has the chance." The other queen agreed.  
  
"Of course your majesties, I hadn't meant to offend, but I had been brought up that children of noble and Royalty shouldn't do meaningless things like play in the field." The woman bowed her head. "But I can see where I've been wrong, please forgive me."  
  
"No doubt about it, you needn't worry, my people have a right to their opinions." The Queen of the land reassured.  
  
"Babbet, perhaps you would like to show me what my daughter had neglected in her spree? I really was quite curious about your gardens, can I see it after tea?"  
  
"Why yes, that would be a fabulous idea, I'm afraid I don't get out there enough."  
  
-  
  
"I'm going to get you!" Endymion shouted as Serenity barely escaped his hands.  
  
She turned her head to look back at him, her blond locks free and flying everywhere in the wind. "No your not!" She stuck her tongue out at him and did a turn about, he ran past her and she took off in the other direction, faster then before. Now she was running at full speed, he caught up with her shortly and grabbed her waist.  
  
"I'm sure you thought you would get away with that you little sneak, but no." He shook his head at her. "Boy your slow, I was hardly trying to keep up with you."  
  
"Well that's because you're fast." She glared at him. "Faster then people would think."  
  
He tapped her nose and she started laughing. "What?" He demanded.  
  
"Your hilarious!"  
  
"Thank you very much Serenity, I never knew I was hilarious." Endymion pouted.  
  
"Oh Endymion, you take me much to literally, I only found it funny that you could be such a jester when you wished to be." She waved at him before she started running again. He let her get ahead of her before he ran after her, when he caught her this time though, she stopped short and he fell over taking her with him. "Ow." Serenity moaned as she tried to sit up. "What was that for?" Her gaze slanted at him.  
  
"Me? You were the one who stopped, why did you stop anyways?" He hauled her up.  
  
"I stopped because I had not felt to run any more, is that a problem?" Endymion shook his head.  
  
"Let's go back to the Terrance, I'm getting hungry."  
  
"Just for food I'm sure." Serenity hinted but looked away modestly.  
  
"There's a strange mind behind those innocent looking blue eyes." But Endymion let it drop at that as she pulled him to the table. 


	8. My Swan princess 8

~~~Chapter 8~~~  
  
"Jadeite's back sweet Serenity." Endymion whispered into Serenity's ear as she sat reading a book in one of the bay window chairs.  
  
"Already? What of Rianet, is she well?" Serenity looked up concerned.  
  
"No, they're fine, just had some bad weather all week and had to stay indoors, such a pity."  
  
Endymion grinned as realization washed over Serenity's face in a blush. "I must be sure to talk to them. Will you be joining me Endymion, or do you have other things to do?"  
  
"I will join."  
  
They talked to Rianet and Jadeite for hours, all parents coming in every once in a while to have a chat with them as well, and send condolences that they had been cut short from their leave, Rianet only beamed while Jadeite smoothly replied that what ever was missed out there wouldn't be for long no matter where they were.  
  
A few days past and Endymion seemed to be spending an awful amount of time with Serenity's father, always in secret and her mother would join a few times. Serenity strolled the halls looking for secret passageways that she never knew as a child and visiting old ones. She ended up in the library at the end of most days, Rianet and Jadeite were together being love birds and even her cousin came to visit this week, but Lord Malachite joined as well so Serenity was left all to her self. But strangely Endymion's mother and Rianet's father talked to her in passing but they seemed off in their own world as well. Everywhere she looked Serenity was seeing people in love and she felt lonesome. That's when she received a letter from another princess, one who lived in a palace not too far from here that Serenity had met by chance, she had ridden too far on horseback from her joy ride in the country side and joined into the small kingdom. The princess was named Amelia; she invited Serenity for a lunch in town. They had gotten together before on occasion and always hit it off very well. Amelia was kind with short bluish tinted black hair and soft baby blue eyes. Serenity was happy, now she had something to do!  
  
So Serenity joined up with Amelia at a small tab for a keep, it was cheery, the owners were pleasant and made their eatery very nice. A mixture of purples and pinks made it feminine yet strong at the same time. They sat there having conversations when the wedding between Rianet and Jadeite popped up, Serenity wasn't sure who started it, but she doubted she brought it up. "So how did you and Rianet meet? How old were you and what was it like?"  
  
"I was 10, I had been in the gardens when they came on royal business, their daughter, Rianet came and talked to me, I was a little intimidated of her at first, she seemed so wild, so passionate, so, I don't know, fiery, that made me want to take notice of her but also wanted to make me moved away very slowly. But after a few years she seemed to mellow and start having an interest in boys, I joined her and we've been friends for about 10 years now. I came to meet Jadeite when I joined Rianet for her summer trip, my parents agreeing to it because they needed me out of town so they could throw together a ball for old people living near by."  
  
"So you don't live that close." Amelia seemed greatly disappointed. "I realize we haven't talked that much, and I probably jumped to the wrong conclusion about being friends with me, it's just, I don't have anybody I can really talk to around here. Prince Endymion, I'm sure you met him already is quite the ladies' man, yet he never seems to bother with bringing them home. He talks to them and then leaves, but I don't know, he's always seemed to scream taken to me, and don't come near unless you want to end up 6 feet under."  
  
"I can't see why anyone would be intimidated by that big baby, he's such a softy at heart, I don't think he could hurt anyone."  
  
"Don't talk so fast, I'm sure you just met him when your friend got married, you can't be of a decent judge."  
  
"Trust me, I've known him long enough to know what he's like and what he's not like." Serenity stated self-assured, her nose wrinkling a little bit as she nodded.  
  
"Well if you're sure, ok." Amelia shrugged. "Now, don't you like this place it's got such a refined taste to it don't you think?"  
  
Amelia visited every once in awhile and Serenity would ride to see her. When not exploring the castle, talking to her friend or being bored out of her mind, Serenity retired to the library, going through it's massive amounts of books for anything that interested her. As of late she was reading a Vampire book about how to kill one, and what was fake about them. Like they didn't wear capes and sleep in coffins, and how a stake through the heart wouldn't kill them. And how holy water or crucifixes didn't affect them. Garlic was an urban legend not to be used at any cost. Serenity was just getting to a good part about how the vampires were made when the book was stolen from her hands. She looked up an outrage upon her lips, ready to scold all who bothered her, but it died upon the full red lips as her breath stopped. She hadn't seen him in days. "Come Serenity, we must go to the great hall." Was all that needed to be said; he didn't want to ruin the mood of seeing each other again in so long.  
  
Serenity followed Endymion to the dinner room and everybody sat down waiting for dinner as they came through. "Hello everybody." She smiled. They responded in kind, and seemed to just stare at her waiting for something.  
  
"I would like to ask something before we eat." Endymion said. Everybody nodded eagerly. "King Louis, may I have your daughter's hand in marriage?"  
  
"You may young prince, only if my daughter agrees."  
  
"Serenity would you marry me?" Serenity kissed him. "Arrange the marriage." He declared, taking that as a yes.  
  
It was all that Serenity wanted, but she couldn't help feeling like it was a little pushed for the wrong reasons. She knew he loved her, but she wasn't sure whether or not he realized it yet, so she had to reply as she did. "Wait."  
  
"What? You're all that I ever wanted, you're beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, but what else." That was definitely not what not what Serenity expected him to say.  
  
"What else?" Endymion was at a loss of words.  
  
"Is beauty all that matters to you?" Serenity was now very curious.  
  
"What else is there?" Endymion knew in his heart when he said beauty it meant everything including looks, but he couldn't get the words out and he knew he lost her at that moment.  
  
She looked around him to her family and friends. "I'm sorry everyone, but I'm not hungry right now." She turned and left.  
  
"Way to go Endymion, what else is there?" Jadeite shook his head disapprovingly. "I would smack you over the head if I was next to you right now."  
  
Endymion ignored his friend. "I'm sorry King Louis."  
  
"It's all right boy, I know what your going through, I did the same thing with my wife, except I said you rich, what else is there? They get over it once you apologize correctly and mend their belief in you."  
  
"Now we have to find another princess." Queen Babbet ignored all thought of them getting together again, she knew Serenity probably would never set foot near this place again. "What with your opinion and demand: 'your beautiful, so we marry' deal." She growled. "I am going to go make plans." She too left the dinning room angry with Endymion.  
  
Queen Claudia sympathized with Endymion as she stood. "Prince Endymion, I'll go talk to them and try to make them see. Everything will be all right, just wait." Claudia decided to talk to her daughter first, get an understanding of exactly what was wrong and how much time roughly before it was fixed. But as she reached her daughter's door her heart went out her. The sound was pitiful and depressing, she opened the door quietly and slowly before she went in and sat down next to her daughter. She placed a hand on Serenity's back as she lay there on her stomach crying. "Oh dear, I'm sorry, it's not what you wanted, I know. But I've never seen you so worked up about an offer gone wrong, many people have asked you already some worse then his. Even Malachite asked badly, yet you didn't mind and said no to him very calm and polite, like he was just some kid asking."  
  
"But that's because I hadn't known them forever, and I knew Malachite didn't like me that way, nor I him. But Endymion, he, he was different, I had a connection with him that I didn't have with anybody else, and he blotted this all up. It would have been a very easy answer, and it would have gone smoothly and we would have been married soon, but now I may never marry somebody I love." Serenity cried.  
  
"Honey, give him a chance, I talked to him this last week, we were talking about you and he told me all these wonderful memories of you and how special you were, your beauty never came up."  
  
"Really?" Serenity whipped her eyes and looked to her mother.  
  
"Yes, really, but if you wish we could leave in 2 days and go home, some distance might do you some good and we'll come back during a winter season, like a change in tradition? It might break some hold keeping everything the same."  
  
"I would like that, thank you."  
  
"Anything for my daughter, now though I have to keep your future mother in law from ruining our plans, I think she believes you never loved her son, and it also seems everything she plans goes to ruins so she wants some control over events. I think she's fearful that she and King William won't marry."  
  
"I knew there was something going on there I just wasn't sure." Serenity giggled. "Thank you mother, you always know what to say to me to make me happy again."  
  
"It's the least I can do within the time I actually spend with you."  
  
"Don't say that, I understand, and I get enough time with you, I know girls who have mean mothers and their fathers are never home, gone days at a time, they hardly know them. I at least have two very loving parents that I know very well."  
  
"And I have one very sweet gorgeous daughter that is smart and carefree when she can be." Claudia smoothed her daughter's hair. "I'll get Minako in here later tomorrow, she would like to talk to you, she feels like you've been avoiding her this last year."  
  
"Do tell her I'm sorry, I wasn't avoiding her, just avoiding all those love filled glances they were sending at each other and I didn't want to intrude."  
  
"I'm sure she'll understand. Good night dear."  
  
"Good night mother." Serenity yawned; she was more tired than she thought. She closed the door after her mother left and changed into her sleeping clothes. They consisted of a silk like texture light reddish orange pants and a matching top that was native to the Chinese culture. It had sleeves ending below the shoulders and it went down to mid-thigh in flaps from the waist down. She folded back the comforter and sheets of her bed and slipped into it. She fell fast asleep.  
  
-  
  
Serenity's mother upon leaving her daughter walked to her friend's bedroom. "Queen Babbet, it is I, Claudia, I wish to speak to you about our children."  
  
"Come in, but you may not be able to sway me, Endymion's a jerk, I should have realized it long ago and corrected it, but I didn't realize he was so shallow."  
  
"Endymion's not shallow, my husband was the same way. He didn't know how to express his feelings when pressed, he finally learned how to, it just took him some time." Claudia reassured. "We're leaving in 2 days, this will give Endymion a little time to try and make it up to her now. She likes him, and I believe she loves him, but she needs this one reassurance before they marry that it isn't just looks that he likes about her. We'll be back in the winter months sometime, hopefully he won't be married off by then, I don't know what Serenity would do if that happened."  
  
"All right, I'll hold off pressuring him for a year, no longer, I want him to be happy, but he also needs a family, he can't be a bachelor forever." Babbet pouted. "I won't let him go down that way."  
  
"Deal." Claudia shook her hand. "They will be at least courting within a year."  
  
"No, engaged." Babbet looked sternly at her. "Nothing less, I could have said married, but that wouldn't do would it?"  
  
"Engaged then, I'll see you tomorrow, I must continue on to bed."  
  
"Good night dear friend." Babbet patted Claudia's back. 


End file.
